A First Time For Everything
by RhythmicJustice
Summary: Kay brings a coffee pot into Edgeworth's office, hoping she could get him to try some, resulting in Edgeworth making his first pot of coffee


I don't own anything all of these charecters were made by the creators of Ace Attorney and Capcom.

 **A First Time For Everything**

"Mr Edgeworth, what did you do to the coffee?" Kay asked, watching as the light brown water was filling the new coffee pot, that Kay brought into Edgeworth's office.

"I did nothing to your coffee Kay, all I did to it was get it ready for you." Edgeworth said, looking up from his notebook to see the coffee pot that was across the room.

"I am not a coffee drinker so I have never made a pot of coffee before, but I do know it is not suppossed to look like that." Edgeworth said, setting down his pen on the desk, before getting up to check on the coffee pot.

"You have never made a pot of coffee before?" Kay asked, surprised.

"No I have not, because I do not drink coffee, so I have never had a need to make it before." Edgeworth said, opening the coffee pot lid.

" **Knock knock knock**

"I'll get it, Kay, you check on the coffee since it's your anyway." Edgeworth told Kay, who had started to walk over to the door.

"Sure Mr Edgeworth." Kay said, turning away from the door and heading over to the coffee pot while Edgeworth opened the door.

"Good morning Sebastian, come on in." Edgeworth said, after opening the door.

"Good morning Mr Edgeworth, thank you. Sebastian said, entering his friend and mentor office.

"Hahaha! I know what you did wrong, Edgeworth!" Kay said, laughing.

"What did you do wrong, that Kay was able to figure out?" Sebastian asked curiosly.

"Kay wanted coffee this morning, so she brought in a coffee pot into my office."

"And I wanted to try some too, Mr Edgeworth." Kay interupted.

"So I made the coffee for her, but I must have made it wrong, much to my displeasure." Edgeworth said, looking at the discolored coffee water, annoyed.

"Well it was your first time, Mr Edgeworth." Kay said.

"Kay's right, there is always a first time for everything." Sebastian agreed.

"You are both right in that fact, but that doesn't change the fact that I failed at brewing a simple pot of coffee. Edgeworth said, still feeling annoyed.

"On the brighter side Mr Edgeworth, at least Franziska isn't here, because she would probably have a lot more to say about this we would." Sebastian said, trying to come up with ideas to make his mentor feel better about his mistake.

"Franziska's whip usually does her talking for her." Kay said.

"Yeah, don't remind me." Sebastian said with a wince thinking about all of the times Franziska's whip had 'talked' to him.

"If Franziska shows up, she will never let me forget about this." Edgeworth said, right as a knock sounded at the door.

"If that's her, I'm running." Sebastian said, nervously, while Edgeworth went over to answer to the door.

"So things are still hard between the two of you?" Kay asked.

"Yes, she still thinks I'm a idiot because I'm not as good as she is." Sebastian replied.

"Good morning Franziska. Congratulations on your victory in court yesterday." Edgeworth said, letting Franziska into the office.

"Thank you Miles, but my opponet didn't stand a chance against me, with my perfect logic and evidence." Franziska said, proudly.

"I didn't know you had a case yesterday Franziska, congratulations on your victory." Sebastian said, hoping a congratulations would help break the ice between he, and the self proclaimed prodigy.

"Sebastian Debeste, how could you not have known when everyone here at the High Prosecutors Office this morning has been talking about it?" Franziska said, tugging at the whip in her hands.

"I-I guess I didn't really pay attention.. to what was going on this morning." Sebastian said, trying to maintain a cool composure.

"If you really want to be the best like you say, start paying more attention to what is going on around you." Franziska said, raising her whip.

"Franziska, don't you dare hit him." Edgeworth growled, having enough of Franziska's proud actions, causing an ackward silence in the office.

"Sebastian and I handled a case 5 days ago, I started the trial and then let Sebastian take the lead, and with little assistance from me, he did win that trial. I consider the four of as a team, so let's start acting like it, by acting like adult by respecting and helping each other." Edgeworth said, breaking the silence from what he had said to cause the silence in the first place.

"Mr Edgeworth is right, we can't be a team if we are not willing to help and respect each other. I'm sorry for upseting you, Franziska." Sebastian told Franziska, who stood in silence.

"I agree, and I am sorry if I had scared or upset you." Franziska said, reaching her hand out to Sebastian, who shook her hand with a smile.

"So you won a case 5 days ago?" Franziska asked, wanting to find out more about the trial.

"Yes I did. I had a little help from Mr Edgeworth, but I did most of it on my own." Sebastian replied.

"Congratuations on your victory, Sebastian, keep it up and you might be as good as Miles, but you will never match up to my Von Karma perfection." Franziska said, congratulating Sebastian in her own way.

"Thanks Franziska. So does that mean we can be friends now?"

"Yes we can be friends, but just because we are friends doesn't mean I'm going easy on you, if you want to be the best, you are going to have to prove that you have what it takes to be the best, but from I have heard from Miles, you are off to a great start." Franziska said, in reply.

"Don't worry Franziska, even though I still have a lot to learn I promise I will do my best to apply what I have learned so I won't let you, or Mr Edgeworth down." Sebastian said, hoping that Franziska would realize how much he was trying to improve his skills.

"I told Franziska he has improved a lot, and I would have to admit that I am proud of what he has accomplished in these past few weeks." Edgeworth told Franziska, who could now also see the changes in the younger prosecutors life.

"Your welcome, Sebastian." Edgeworth said, thinking of adding to his sentence, when Franziska caught sight of the newly added coffee pot.

"Who is resposbile for brewing that foolishly digusting looking attempt at coffee?" Franziska asked, looking at Sebastian and then Kay.

"It wasn't me." Sebastian and Kay said in unison.

"Miles Edgeworth, are they telling the truth?" Franziska asked with a smirk, knowing Edgeworth had to be the one that failed at making the coffee, if what Sebastian and Kay had said was true.

"Yes it was me, much to my displeasure and and agravation." Edgeworth said, causing Franziska to start laughing.

"Miles, I can't believe that you don't know how to brew a simple pot of coffee." Franziska said, not being able to contain her laughter.

"Franziska, I wil tell you the same thing I told Kay, I don't drink coffee so I never had a need to make a simple pot of coffee as you put it." Edgeworth said, crossing his arms.

"Even I as a Von Karma, know that there is a first time for everything, but I still can't believe you failed at a simple pot of coffee." Franziska said, with a laugh looking at the lightly colored brown water that had filled the coffee pot.

"Mr Edgeworth, I thought after I saw the water I knew what you did wrong, and I heard Kay say she knew what went wrong, and I can tell by looking inside of the pot we were right." Sebastian said, closing the lid to the coffee maker.

"I can't believe Sebastian and Kay even know what went wrong." Franziska said.

"Unlike Mr Edgeworth, I have been drinking coffee for about 3 years now, so I have plenty of experience with coffee makers." Sebastian said.

"Same here." Kay agreed.

"I suppose you know what I did wrong, as well?" Edgeworth asked Franziska, with a grimace.

"Of course I know, but since I saw Sebastian open the lid to the coffee maker to conform his suspicion, I will let him tell you." Franziska said

"What did I do wrong, Sebastian?" Edgeworth asked, complete unamusement.

"You put the coffee grounds in the water that was in the coffee maker, the coffe grounds should have gone in the white filter." Sebastian said, confidently.

"You are exactly right." Franziska said with a smirk, watching Edgeworth's face turn as red as a tomato.

"It's alright Mr Edgeworth, we all make mistakes sometimes." Kay said reassuringly.

"Don't we ever." Sebastian said, in agreement.

"Do you have a place I can dump this coffee out, so we can make fresh pot, so you don't have this one to remind you of your mistake?" Kay asked.

"Yes Kay please do, but do not dump it in my trash can." Edgeworth answered in reply.

"Alright Mr Edgeworth, I'll got dump this outside." Kay said leaving the room with the coffee pot.

"If anyone sees her with that coffee pot and asks her about it, I am going to be the laughing stocfk of the High Prosecutors Office today." Edgeworth said, after Kay had left.

"I don't think you have a need to worry about that Mr Edgeworth, everyone here probably knows that you don't drink coffee so they will probably think Kay made it wrong since she is the one that is dumping it." Sebastian said.

"I would have to agree with him Miles. I think Kay has to much respect for you, to tell everyone here that you failed at making a pot of coffee." Franziska said, but to her and Sebastian's surprise, Edgeworth started smiling.

"What is that smile for Miles?" Franziska asked, a little surprsied by Edgeworth's reaction, but before he could reply, Kay came back in the office, holding the coffee pot in the air.

"Mission accomplished!" Kay proclaimed, before asking. "What I miss?" After seeing the smile on Edgeworth's face, and the confused looks on Sebastian and Franziska's faces.

"I want to know the answer to that myself." Sebastian said.

"How can you not know if you have been in here the whole time?" Kay asked, now a little confused.

"We were talking about Miles foolish mistake with the coffee pot, when he started smiling, so Sebastian and I are still trying to figure out why he is smiling." Franziska said, before Sebastian could reply.

"You weren't to happy messing up the coffee, so why were you smiling?" Kay asked.

"Because of something Franziska said while you were gone, made me realize something." Edgeworth said.

"What did she say?" Kay asked.

"Franziska said something that made me think how fortunate we are to have each other as friends, and that it doesn't matter what kind of mistakes we make on our paths in life the four us will always be there to help each other fix those mistakes and then after those mistakes have been fixed, we can help lift each other up to continue on the right path again." Edgeworth said.

"Even those mistakes contain failing at brewing a simple pot of coffee, Miles Edgeworth?" Franziska asked.

"Yes Franziska, even if those mistakes contain something as foolish as brewing a pot of coffee." Edgeworth said.

"I for one know I have made a lot of stupid mistakes and I am glad that we all, icluding Franziska, are going to be ablr to help each other along our own paths." Sebastian said.

"Lets toast to no matter how hard things may get, we will always be there fo each other." Kay said, bringing a cup of coffee over for Edgeworth, Sebastian and then Franziska before getting one for herself.

"If we are going to be toasting with coffee, it better taste good." Edgeworth said, lifting up his cup.

"I didn't know if everyone liked their coffee black or not, so I put French Vanilla creamer in everyone's cup so it doesn't taste bitter." Kay said, also raising her cup, followed by Franziska, then Sebastian.

"Here's to being a great team of not only prosecutors, but as friends, that help each other realize there is a first time for everything, even if we fail someone, will always be there to help us make it right, even in the simple things like making a pot of coffee." Edgeworth said, while the four toasted.

"I would have to say, coffee does not taste as bad as I thought it would." Edgeworth said, when he tasted the coffee after the toast.

"See Mr Edgeworth, I told you coffee wasn't so bad." Kay said, happily.

"I always thought I woudn't like it either Miles, since I grew up drinking tea, but I found out one day, it was actually pretty good." Franziska said.

"When I tried it the first time, I wasn't sure what to think of it, until I discovered French Vanilla and then realized how better to creamer made it taste." Sebastian said.

"I'm glad that i finally got you to try some." Kay said setting her empty down on Edgeworth's desk.

"If it wasn't for you Kay, I never woud have tried it, because you, Franziska and Sebastian made me realize there really is a first time for everything."

 **Author's Note**

So the idea for this story came when I made the same mistake that Edgeworth had did, when I was trying to make coffee one morning. I was a little annoyed like Edgeworth over the fact that I had made it wrong, especially since I do a lot of cooking and baking, but at least there was more coffee grounds so I was able to make another pot of coffee, and I got an idea for what was hopefully a fun story out of it. HAHA!

This is RhythmicJustice signing off.


End file.
